My Dearly Beloved
by Sliverlight424
Summary: Since Sasuke left Konoha,Naruto lost the flame of his heart, but what happens when Naruto starts to see illusions of his lover and dark creatures start to come after our brave blondie? What is Naruto to do? NaruXSasu CHAPPIE TWO IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own the crow and random evil lady character in this story.**

**WARNING THIS A YAOI RELATED FANFICT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN LEAVE!! Anywho enjoy the story !**

Darkness. Everywhere Naruto looked there was nothing but darkness that surrounded him, as if he was floating into nothingness. It has always been like that for him, ever since…he left him. Two years, two long years since Naruto longed for his touch, two long years since Naruto searched for him but to no avail. A tear slowly dropped from Naruto's face as he closed his eyes and curled up into a small ball. He felt his hope, his determination slowly lose its flame each and everyday.

Even though he tried to hide it, he could feel the aching pain of loneliness come back to him, falling deeper and deeper until there would be nothing left of him. All of a sudden Naruto felt a warm hand on his head that slowly petted him. Naruto's heart jumped into his throat as he smelled that familiar scent of lavender, he could feel the warm breath of his beloved on his nose, and he could actually hear his beloved chuckle. Slowly Naruto opened his azure eyes to see the onyx colored eyes of his dearest. "Naruto…" his beloved said his voice husky and full of warmth, his midnight blue hair covering parts of his face, as a warm smile appeared, his onyx eyes glistening" I wait for you…near the white sakura tree..."

Naruto woke up with a start, his breathing labored, and his hair sticky from sweat. Catching his breath, Naruto quietly exhaled, his heart racing to gain control. He had had many dreams about his love, Sasuke…but this one was different. Again, Naruto heard the weird rapping noise that was coming from his window, yawning a little bit and rubbing his wet eyes Naruto turned his head to see a white pigeon pecking at his window. "What in the world…?" getting up out of his bed Naruto walked up to his window and looked outside to see Konoha covered in glistening white snow.

The pigeon pecked at Naruto's window once again and swooped down; opening his window Naruto saw Neji, Kiba, Lee and Akumaru standing outside. "Hey Naruto, come on and get dress!" Kiba hollered as Akumaru barked at Naruto. Naruto scowled at Kiba sleepily his nightcap cocked to the side on his head as he yawned," For what reason, Kiba?" he asked as Kiba slapped his forehead and sighed. "How could you forget, about today? The Winter Festival is today remember, the festival where we celebrate the white sakura spirit?" Neji hollered at Naruto. How could Naruto ever forget that festival, the first festival Naruto and Sasuke ever went too?

"Come on Naruto, hurry up, or we'll be late!" Kiba yelled sounding annoyed as Naruto ran up to the window the toothbrush in his mouth. "Alright you guys, I'm coming just wait a minute!" he hollered and ran to his closet looking for the kimono he had been saving for the festival. "Ah, found it," He smiled to himself pulling a box out of his closet," haven't worn this in a long time…" looking at the dusty box Naruto gently brushed away the dust and opened the box revealing a beautiful traditional kimono that Sasuke gave him. The kimono was a gorgeous color of bluish silver, the perfect color for winter. Soft whisks of pure white were in the kimono giving it a windy snowstorm look while at the bottom part of the traditional kimono a light blue color with specks of white snow gave the kimono wearer a fragile look.

Putting on the kimono, Naruto grabbed his frog coin purse, put on his lucky necklace, and ran out of the door. "God, it took you long enough Naruto, what were ya doing cutting your hair or something?" Kiba barked looking anxiously at him, as Naruto scratched the back off his head smiling to himself. "Sorry about that, I couldn't find my kimono and almost forgot my frog" He chuckled self-consciously as Neji rolled his eyes at Naruto. Neji's kimono was the color of ice blue with the design of icicles in the back part a samurai sword resting at his side; Kiba's kimono had a light golden color with the soft designs of fire and a dragon. "Never mind that, now come on and let us go to the festival or we shall be late." Lee restlessly paced back and forth wanting to go, his kimono was a lavender blue color with the designs of snowflakes giving his clothes an evening look.

"Alright then let's go." Neji said and started walking in the direction towards the festival with Lee following right behind him. As Kiba picked up Akumaru and caught up with Neji and Lee, Naruto was just about to follow them when something caught his eye. Looking towards the direction of the Hokage Rock, Naruto stared for a moment, wondering if he actually seen something or not. Again, he saw the small flicker of movement on one of the rooftops, as if something was stuck up there. "NARUTO! LET'S GO YOU SLOWPOKE; YOU REALLY ARE GOING TO MAKE US LATE!" Kiba hollered making Naruto jump and run after them.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!" he yelled running, his heart racing from Kiba yelling at him. Yellow eyes stared at Naruto as he ran after Neji, Lee, and Kiba to catch up with them. A loud caw came from the yellow eyes as it spread its black wings and flew up towards the moving object on the roof. Quietly landing the bird cawed softly to its master as a low chuckle came from the cloaked person. "Good work Eru, now I have finally found you…," slowly reaching up towards the hood of the cloak, the figure took it off to reveal a beautiful young woman with long pale bluish gray hair down to her back, her eyes were the color of pale turquoise staring at Naruto.

"…Uzumaki, the bearer of the nine tailed fox, you shall soon…be in my grasp." She whispered her voice raspy and sickly sounding as she put the white cloak back on her head and petted her bird gently. "Let us go Eru, to the Winter Festival." She whispered gently and disappeared with the wind leaving nothing behind. Looking up towards the clouds the crow cawed quietly to itself," Yes, to the winter festival…" spreading its wings once again, the bird took flight soaring through the snowflakes. "The festival where Lady White shall weep frozen tears…" it chuckled to itself soaring through the snow. Opening its beak extra wide the crow let a beautiful yet deadly caw into Konoha, its yellow eyes seeing all and watching all.

**There always has to be a evil crow in the story doesn't it?sighs Wll hopefully you all shall REVIEW, for this one and let me know how you like this story so far, I'm just started to work on chapter two. Anywho, don't forget to review so there shall be even more werid stuff! See ya! **_Silver-san_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own the creepy silver haired lady and the crow. Not to mention LADY WHITE!!LOL. Well here is chapter two of this story(hopefully I'll get some reviews instead of alerts, yeesh). Enjoy!**

**WARNING HAS YAOI IN IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!! Anywho enjoy the story!**

"Whoa…" Naruto whispered in delighted as he stood in front of a beautiful sign decorated with mistletoes and pine that read,' Konoha's Winter Festival' in light blue colored letters. Past the sign and entrance to the festival laid thousands of snow covered sakura and willow trees scattered around the place. Different smells of food mixed around in the air from ramen, to oden, to delicious fried dumplings. White and blue lanterns hung from icicle strings while different ice sculptures of Konoha's winter animals stood near the different activity stands. In the middle of the festival, a huge snow statue of the white sakura spirit, Lady White stood tall and elegant her ice hair thin and majestic.

"This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed happily his cheeks rosy from the cold as he danced around in circles. Kiba smiled at Naruto relieved that Naruto smile actually touched his eyes for once ever since…that Uchiha left him for Orochimaru. "Now remember you guys, we brought Naruto here to get you-know-who off of his mind. So let's give Naruto the best day ever." Neji said smirking gently as Lee saluted and Kiba nodded smiling as well. "Hey, and you call me a slowpoke? Come on let's go look around, I want to see what else they have around here." Naruto said as Kiba's face turned a light red, Naruto's small tan hand were pulling on Kiba's rough hands. "Alright Naruto, I'm coming." He blushed as Neji smirked and followed right behind them.

There were tons of game booths and food booths everywhere Naruto looked, Kiba already won prizes from a couple of the game booths 2 of the prizes free bowls of ramen from Ichiraku's Ramen Shop(for Naruto of course). Almost everyone from Konoha was there as well from Shikamaru to Tenten playing games, eating or just hanging out. The sun had already peeked through the snow clouds and started to set as Neji stood up already finishing his natto and green tea. "Ah, well this is where I make my leave." He said yawning a little and staring off into the distance. "You're leaving? Why?" Naruto asked finishing his rice balls and grilled squid.

"I'm not actually leaving the festival silly." He smiled and patted Naruto on the head gently making Naruto blush a little," You'll see me again soon, I promise." He smiled as Naruto's eyes widen no longer, seeing Neji but Sasuke instead in a dark blue kimono staring at Naruto with his warm onyx eyes a smirk on his face and his hand slowly stroking his head. "Naruto…? Hey, Naruto you still there?" Kiba yelled as Naruto snapped out of the trance shaking his head and looking at Kiba. "Hmm, what happen?" he asked quietly; Neji looked at him worried. "You kind of spaced out on us...you alright Naruto-chan?" Lee asked looking worried as well. "Yeah…I'm okay just a little tired that's all." He smiled a little.

"Alright then, I'm off. Kiba don't forget where the ceremony is alright?" Neji said as Kiba nodded, looking at Naruto Neji winked and left. "Alright then you heard him, let's finish our snacks and head over to Lady White's statue." Kiba grinned as Akumaru barked happily. "This is going to be awesome; finally they'll tell the story of the white sakura spirit!" Lee said happily, as Naruto took some grilled squid treats with him to eat. "I never heard the story about the white sakura spirit. What's it about anyway?" Naruto asked taking a huge bite of squid. Kiba and Lee's jaws dropped as they looked at Naruto with shock.

"You never heard the tale?" Lee asked as Naruto took another bite of squid and shook his head." Geez Naruto, you really do live under a rock." Kiba sighed as Naruto frowned scowling at Kiba. Smiling at Naruto Kiba grinned," But it is a good thing for some things you just do not need to know. "He said as Naruto smile a little. " Now come on and let's go to the Lady White statue, so you can learn about the tale of the white sakura spirit." Kiba said. "Yeah, last one there is a rotten natto bean!" Lee yelled laughing as he slapped Kiba on the back of his head.

"Your on Lee, come on Naruto!" Kiba yelled chasing after the youthful spirit with Naruto following right behind him. "Wait for me you guys!" Naruto yelled running after them as fast as he can. The two ninjas kept on running without Naruto, racing like maniacs while Naruto tried to catch up his body stiff and tired from all the walking and running. Slowing down Naruto tried to catch his breath the cold air slightly hurting his lungs, "You guys…why didn't you…" looking up Naruto realized he lost Kiba and Lee. Growling to himself, he sighed and started walking again, his eyes scanning the area for his friends.

'_Where did they go…? I don't remember Kiba and Neji showing me around this part of the festival…' _he thought to himself not really paying attention to where he was actually going. '_**Hey Kit, you lost again?**_' a low rumble yawned throughout Naruto's body. Naruto continued to let his feet do his walking while he thought about where Kiba and Lee went,'_ I am not lost Kyuubi; I'm just…sightseeing is all! _' he pouted taking a turn past the ramen shop through the alleyway of the festival. '_**Sure…an alleyway is a nice place for tourists. **_'It snickered as Naruto growled taking another turn out of the alleyway near the sake bar. "Oh, I give up I have no idea where I am!" he growled looking around again and getting angry.

'_**Um, kit… **_' the fox rumbled while Naruto kept on talking to himself, "O when I get my hands on Kiba I'm going to give him what's coming to him and Lee too!" he snapped. '_**Hey kit, now might not be a good time for stopping…**_' the fox growled sounding bored. Naruto started walking again actually noticing his surroundings and the lack of noise. '_Why? _'Naruto felt someone else's presence behind him his feet coming to a complete halt. '_**Don't look now kit,**_' Naruto slowly turned his head around the presence behind him coming closer and closer,' _**but your being followed**_**.**' to see...

**YA-HA CLIFFHANGER!! I'm sorry but, I decided that if I'm doing this tory its going to need a cliffhanger right? Well hopefully you liked this second chapter as a type I'm starting to work on chapter three. When shall you see sasuke you ask? Oh trust me he shall be here should(probably in chapter three opr four don't know yet) Well don't forget to review on this story for me please and I shall see you all later! **_Silver-san_


End file.
